<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Good Morning by Guardian_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215296">A Kiss Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose'>Guardian_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra stirs again, pushing her nose into Adora’s neck before finally giving up on sleeping with a heavy sigh. The smile falling into place when Adora turns to look at her girlfriend is so natural she can hardly imagine losing it. </p><p>***</p><p>A kiss good morning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s odd waking up in Bright Moon again. It’s so similar in theory, she’d moved back into her old room, it’s the same bed, the same four walls, the same sunlight rudely trying to force its way past the curtains. In practice, it’s not so easy. It’s startling in a way that’s far more mental than physical to awaken on a soft mattress rather than an unyielding cot or just the plain old floor. Adora holds her breath, keeping as still as she can whilst she tries to put blurred shapes into categories of Threat or Safe before finally giving them names again. Catra shifts next to her, helping soothe the prickling urge to get up. Get up, be ready. Still, she runs through in her mind where everyone is. Bow and Glimmer in the castle too. Mermista and Sea Hawk in their own castle. Scorpia staying in one of the other rooms in Bright Moon. Entrapta nearby too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra stirs again, pushing her nose into Adora’s neck before finally giving up on sleeping with a heavy sigh. The smile falling into place when Adora turns to look at her girlfriend is so natural she can hardly imagine losing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safe. They’re both safe. Adora breathes out slowly, controlled. Together. Safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving,” Catra grunts, pushing at Adora’s shin somewhat ineffectively where they’re tangled under the covers, “and whilst you’re at it, stop thinking so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora kicks back and it quickly devolves into a tussle like it would back in their childhood days. They end up hopelessly tangled with the covers, laughter echoing off the walls and filling the room with a warmth the sun couldn’t hope to match. Adora says something about breakfast and Catra groans, flopping back to her side of the bed and throwing an arm over her eyes complaining of lack of sleep. Adora huffs a fond sigh before leaning over her to steal a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she hums softly; Catra instantly starts purring, tail flicking out the loop round one of Adora’s wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too,” Catra says back, flushing a pretty red as Adora presses another quick kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p><p>No beta, all mistakes my own</p><p>Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr <a href="https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/">WordToTheRose </a> or come say hi on my main <a href="https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/">Guardian-Rose-Petal</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>